


My Soul Saw You

by Turtles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtles/pseuds/Turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble inspired by Louis' 'oops' tattoo and Harry's 'hi' tattoo</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Soul Saw You

Harry meets Louis in the bathroom. He's freaking out, he always has when he performs. His hands shake a little and sweat. His face goes clammy and pale. His voice shakes, too. Which is what he's actually worried about when he's in the toilets, splashing water on his face. He's braced himself to go back outside and as he pushes off from the sink he runs straight into Louis' arms. 

Louis steadies them from falling and all Harry can do is stare bright eyed at this pretty boy. Harry lets out this soft, “Oops.”

It makes Louis laugh a bit and Louis. Louis has already seen Harry audition, has seen his nervous smile and he has to admit to himself that he was already a little lovestruck, even from watching his interview in line. He lets go of Harry when he realizes he's still gripping his arms and breathes out, “Hi.”

Even within moments of meeting him Louis can read Harry, it's hard not to. Harry seems like the type to wear his heart on his sleeve. There's something familiar inside Louis that pulls him to Harry, like a string tugging from Harry's soul to his, bringing and tying them together. 

Harry is still wringing his hands and Louis smiles at him, fond even though he doesn't know where this feeling is coming from. “You were great. What I saw. I really think you're gonna be famous. In fact,” Louis pulls out a cheeky smile, along with a pen and paper.

“Would you do me the honors of an autograph?” Harry, he reacts with the best possible thing Louis could see which is this big mouthed cackle that makes him blush red and grab the pen. Squiggling out the saddest approximation of a signature Louis has ever seen, but Harry is still smiling, which is what Louis wanted.

Louis reaches out with a finger and pokes at Harry's cheek and he says a quiet, “Dimples, huh?”

Harry nods and hands Louis his pen back, and Louis doesn't know then. He doesn't know that he and Harry are going to be put in a band. He doesn't know that he and Harry are going to be best friends, that they'll live together. That they'll travel the world, and win awards for what they've done together. 

That they'll press hands against each other in dark rooms. Harry's hands will stroke happily down Louis' bicep, a thumb pressing down on the far away. His hands will keep drifting until he gets to the 'Oops' above the stick figure, he'll wrap a hand there and whisper, “Oops.” 

He'll speak the words into Louis' mouth, lips opening to let Louis' in. Louis' hands will in turn travel on Harry's body. Touching tattoos spreading from a small swallow, lingering on a larger one. Louis doesn't know that his hands will press tight against the inside of Harry's bicep, and that he'll in turn speak against Harry's skin a quiet, “Hi.”

He doesn't know any of this, Louis who's smiling at a boy in a bathroom. Who's getting his pen back and giving Harry a hug, telling him he'll be fine. Louis does think he might be a little in love. He does think he has to look for Harry again, though. Louis taking a picture with Harry and tucking the autograph into his wallet, he thinks this might be what finding a soulmate feels like.

**Author's Note:**

> the title comes from the quote: And then my soul saw you and it kind of went, "Oh. There you are. I've been looking for you."


End file.
